Truth, dare and what!
by Quillish
Summary: Okay before you click on this story,there is a wall of text and i don't know how to fix it, i have tried like 40 different things and get the same result. I removed the other chapters until this problem is fixed. send me a note if you know how to fix it.


It was a typical school day, nothing odd with the weather or strange happenings besides the typical Yukari teaching style. Osaka lazed day dreaming of anything but class. As much as she tried she couldn't get it together and focus. "I wish I could fly " Osaka thought to herself. Her eyes then slowly shifted upward to greet Chiyo's pigtails. "They look so funny ." She grinned. "To bad they are evil " Osaka mumbled before she silently dozed off. It seemed like minutes to Osaka but in reality it had been hours. "Miss Osaka wake up! Class is over with!" Chiyo said shaking Osaka's shoulder. Osaka mumbled and slowly lifted her head. "Did ah sleep through class again?" Chiyo nodded. "Aw, shoot I need to get it together " Osaka said rising from her desk. "I'm sure you'll do it next time!" Chiyo said with a confident grin. Osaka just stood there gazing at the ceiling."Now let's go everyone else is waiting!" "That's right " Osaka thought "Tomo was having a get together at her house " As the two exited the class room Tomo came at them full speed wailing in the typical Tomo fashion. "HEY YAAAAH!" She leapt then landed gracefully on both feet in front of Chiyo and Osaka. Then she started to lose balance, but caught herself. "Are you guys ready for tonight?" She beamed. "Of course I am Tomo!" Chiyo said. "Ah guess I am too." "Great!" Tomo then spun then bolted down the hallway. "To the forest we shall go!" she said yelling down the hall. "Gee, Tomo sure has a lot of energy. I wish I had that much energy ." Osaka said sounding as if in a daze. "She sure does! Let's go meet up with the others!" Osaka nodded, then halted for a moment. Thought then realized something. "Just lemme get mah stuff." Chiyo nodded. "I will wait for you by the door then!" Osaka only nodded in response and she and Chiyo parted ways. Osaka walked down the hallway and opened her locker and pulled out her bag. "That about does it " Something caught her eye. "Oh I almost forgot my house key!" Her hand grabbed it and then she headed to the gates of the school. "Idiot!" Yomi yelled giving Tomo a good punch to the arm. Tomo grinned. "Oh hit me harder Yomi!" she said in a mocking voice. Yomi's face was flushed red, though it was hard to tell if she was angry or just embarrassed. Right before Yomi was going to clock her Osaka and Chiyo had come out. "Good timing you guys." Kagura said. "It might have gotten ugly over here." "Not as ugly as your face!" Tomo added in. "Is that really necessary?" Kagura said holding back her fury. "Hahaha you are so funny when you are angry!" The two continued to bicker, while Sakaki had silently crept up behind them. "Oh hello, Miss Sakaki! I didn't see you there!" Chiyo beamed. Sakaki only responded with a quick nod. "They sure fight like ah married couple " Osaka mused. "No kidding " Yomi said while watching the bombardment of insults fly between the wildcat and the athlete. Yomi decided it was enough and snapped at them to knock it off. "YES MA'AM!" Tomo saluted. "Tomo you seem to be more energetic then usual " Yomi said ignoring Tomo's strange salute. "Its just because I am excited my family is out of town and stuff!" She beamed. "And maybe those energy drinks didn't help either " Nobody seemed surprised by the idea of Tomo on energy drinks. "I told you to cut back on them " Yomi said pinching her forehead. "Yeah I know, but don't worry it doesn't make that much of a difference to me!" Tomo said, and then slapped Yomi on the back. "Why you little " Chiyo tugged at Yomi's shirt. "Miss Yomi just let it go " Yomi wanted to clock Tomo but nodded in agreement. "Hey Kagura I bet I can beat you all the way to my house in a foot race!" Tomo said, while pointing dramatically at Kagura. "Is that a challenge?" She smirked. "Hell yes it is! Ready set go!" Tomo said then bolted. Kagura ran after her, then suddenly she stopped. "Wait Tomo! I don't know where you live!" "Sucks for you then!" Was her only response and she continued to run. Yomi walked up to Kagura and placed her hand on Kagura's shoulder. "Come on, I know where she lives " Kagura listened to Yomi's instructions to the home. Then bolted off. "Wait I wasn't done yet!" Yomi yelled. "I know but I think I have an idea!" Yomi sighed and looked back at her remaining friends. Osaka had her head in the clouds, Sakaki had wandered off to a nearby cat, and Chiyo just stood there. "Miss Yomi can we go now?" Chiyo asked. "Alright lets go." Yomi said then headed off with Chiyo trailing behind. Chiyo stopped. "What is it Chiyo-Chan?" "Miss Osaka is just standing there." Yomi sighed not really surprised by the fact but it did cause a problem. "Just go get her." Chiyo walked over to her friend. "Miss Osaka?" Chiyo squeaked. Osaka just stood there with a dreamy facial expression. "Miss Osaka Time to go now " Chiyo said, she was scared to shake her, because Osaka might fall flat on her face. Chiyo grabbed Osaka's hand and attempted to pull her. Osaka's grip tightened and Chiyo thought her hand was going to fall off. Suddenly Osaka came to life. "Heya Chiyo-chan! Why are yah holding mah hand?" "Because Well.." Chiyo didn't know how to respond to that. "If yah wanted to hold mah hand you could've just asked " Chiyo's face flushed a crimson red. "I was just trying to get you to move that's all!" Osaka tilted her head to the left. "Oh okay! We should get going now!" Chiyo nodded. Then noticed Sakaki trailing back with her hand all scratched up. "Are..Are you okay Miss Sakaki?" Chiyo stammered. Her only response to the question was a brief nod. "Are you guys ready now?" Yomi said getting irritated for having to wait. "Yep we are coming!" Osaka said then the trio walked up to follow Yomi to Tomo's house.  
- Meanwhile Tomo was panting for breathe and close to collapsing. "Darn I only have a block left to run..." She sat down. "Good thing that Kagura doesn't know where I live!" Tomo said with her trade mark grin. Suddenly a foot steps could be heard around the corner. Kagura had caught up to Tomo it would seem. "Damn it Kagura!" Tomo said. She struggled to get up, and by the time she did Kagura had passed her. "See you later looser!" Kagura said. Tomo stood there for a second. How could Kagura run so fast yet not get tired? Tomo ran after Kagura, whom of which had already run into her front yard. Tomo collapsed on her lawn. "Auuugh my thighs are killing me ." Tomo complained. Kagura just grinned. "Serves you right! You'll never beat me!" "Yeah well at least I have a better grade then you!" Tomo shot back. "It is just by one freaking point!" Tomo smiled "So, it just proves I beat you in something!" "Oh shut up you moron!"  



End file.
